


Blue ain't your color

by JoyBooth



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Brief discussion of domestic violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth
Summary: They hadn't seen each other in three years. She was the last person he expect to see in the hotel bar.





	1. Chapter 1

He had been retired for three years. Hadn’t seen her in all that time. He followed her life. It would have been nearly impossible not to. Every bad game, every good game, every endorsement, every red carpet, the press always had something to say about Ginny Baker. Then she started dating a book agent. She seemed really happy if the red carpet pictures of them were anything to go by. 

Two months later, they were engaged. Six months after that he was looking at pictures of her with her hair straightened and pulled into a slick up do. Her face perfectly made up, and the bleach white dress had the most tulle and lace he had seen since his own wedding. 

She looked nothing like herself, like his memory of her on the mound, but she looked happy. He went about his life. Stage two was ok. There were commentary gigs from time to time, and he started doing speeches for high school and college teams. It wasn’t the majors, but he was happy. 

He started dating a investment banker. She was beautiful, smart and driven, all the qualities he liked in a woman.. It wasn’t long before she moved in. Everything was going well for him. He finally had someone to come home to again. Until, he went on a twenty school tour of the east coast. It was supposed to be a good career move. That was what she had told him, but he missed his bed, his house and her, so he decided to cut his trip short. 

The moment he stepped into the house, he was struck by a sense of déjà vu. The moans coming from the bedroom. The two wine glasses in the kitchen. He was tempted to just leave, but he wouldn’t give up his house again. The door swung open. There she was with her business partner. He kicked them both out, and then took his time scuffing every pair of her Jimmy Choo’s as he threw them in a box. 

After that he fell into a dark place. He drank to forget. He drank to numb the pain. He drank to drown out the loneliness, but it just got worse. The day he missed the twins birthday because of his drinking, was the day he decided to stop. 

He threw himself into touring. If he stayed busy enough, it almost made him happy again. He was in Houston when he saw her. She was the last person he expected to see that night. He had heard that she spent the off season in LA, but there she sat in a dark corner of the Hotel Bar. He almost kept walking, but something pulled him toward her. She had a gravitational pull on him, always had. 

“Well if it isn’t Ginny Baker, in the flesh,” he quipped. When she looked up, he couldn’t breath. She wasn’t his Ginny. Her eyes were dead. She looked at him as if they had never met. 

“You probably shouldn’t say that too loudly,” she mumbled. 

“Why not?”

“I’m trying to keep a low profile.”

He understood the surface of her statement, but there was something else bothering him underneath. “Do you mind if I join you?”

"It's a free country.”

“Come on, Baker. Don’t be like that. I know it’s been a while, but you and I used to be friends.”

She rolled her eyes. 

"What? Are you saying we weren’t friends?”

“Friends keep in touch. Friends answer a text. A friend comes to another friend’s wedding, or at least responds to the RSVP.”

“I sent a gift,” he shrugged. 

“Yeah, I know. Thanks by the way, it makes really good waffles.”

“Well… I know how much you love breakfast, so…”

“What do you want, Lawson?” She snapped suddenly. 

“Nothing, I just saw you sitting here and…”

“And you thought that after three years without a word I would just be happy to see you?”

“I’m happy to see you, even though you’re sad.”

"I'm not."

“OK,” he agreed to easily, as if he were placating a child. 

“I’m not!”

“Ok.”

“Michael Jacob Lawson, I said I am Not Sad. I have the perfect life. I am a major league baseball player. I have 2 World Series rings. I have houses in San Diego, New York, and Los Angeles. I have nothing to be sad about.”

“Virginia Louise Baker, I said OK.”

“Why don’t you believe me?” She asked, her voice trembling. 

“Because I know you.”

“So, you think you got it all figured out?” She drawled sardonically. 

“Na, but I’m working on it and I’ve had a bit more time to work on it than you. You may have forgotten, but I am a few years older.”

“A few? Aren’t you like a hundred, old man?”

He laughed, because at least she was teasing. She was calling him her little nickname. His Ginny wasn’t completely gone. “I just look it because of a certain little pain in the ass pitcher.”

“I’ve missed this,” she sighed, laughing into her drink. 

“I’ve missed you.”

“You never called.”

“You were out conquering the world. Doing what every 25 year old up start should do. You were happy.”

She laughed bitterly. “Did it look that way?”

He thought back to right after he retired. He had watched from afar as her star rose. Had he missed something. “I thought you looked happy.”

“Maybe I was for a while.”

“But not now,” he finished her sentence. 

“Not now. I’m getting a divorce. That’s why I’m here. Amelia wants me to lay low when the story hits.”

“Do you want to come to my room?”

“Why? Are you trying to sleep with me?”

“No, you just said you are supposed to be laying low, and I want to hear more about what’s going on with you, but I thought you might not want to talk about it in public, where anyone could be listening.”

Ginny looked around the room. It wasn’t busy, but there were a fair amount of people hanging around. She emptied her drink in on swallow. “Lead the way oh Captain my Captain.”

He wondered absently how long she had been sitting at the bar before he found her. She seemed steady on her feet, but her eyes were a little glassy. 

“I’m gonna order room service,” he said as he held the door open for her. “What do you want?”

“I’m good” she shrugged flopping onto his bed, and curling up with his pillow. 

“Baker, not hungry. I guess now I’ve seen everything.”

“Ha –ha, I haven't been feeling well lately.”

“Are you sick?” He asked nervously. 

“Not really.” Her eyes drifted shut. 

“But you missed the last couple games of the season.”

“Yeah, but it was a building year. That team wasn’t series material.”

“Not like you and me,” he supplied.

“Not like you and me.” She agreed.

“So, what is it then?” He asked, because even though she was almost asleep, he couldn’t let it go unless she was ok.

“A parasite.” 

“A parasite? Did you go to Mexico?”

“Nope, but it will be fine. In about 5 months it will be done incubating.”

He shook his head. When he looked at her again, he noticed that her lose t shirt had been disguising the slightest hint of a baby bump. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yep.”

“But you’re getting a divorce?”

“Yep.”

“Because you don’t love him anymore?” He asked, clearly confused. She hadn’t moved the entire time, and her eyes were still closed. What he didn’t know was she kept them closed, because she didn’t want to see his face when he found out what a mess her life was. 

“Yeah, that and this,” she sighed, pulling up her shirt to reveal a huge partially healed bruise on her ribs. For the hundredth time that night, Mike was at a loss. His brain looped from fury at him to sorrow for her and back again. 

“I should probably go now,” she announced, finally, breaking the cycle. 

“Why?” 

“Mike, we don’t have to do the thing were you feel bad for me. Then you say something and I say something and then I cry. I got out. I’m ok. Everything is going to be ok. I am not going to cry.”

“Ok.”

“Lord, not this again,” she jumped off the bed and was half way to the door when he caught up.

“No, I mean, ok. If you don’t need to do that, then ok. We can still hang out. I’m gonna order room service, and then watch cheesy movies until the infomercials come on. You’re welcome to stay.” 

She almost walked out. He watched her hand move toward the handle, but she turned back. “I’m going to need another ginger ale.” She said returning to her spot on the bed. 

“Is that what you were drinking?”

“Yeah, it helps settle my stomach, and some fries... and maybe some bacon.”

“You got it boss.”

“And don’t forget the…”

“Tabasco. I got it. Anything else?”

“Nope, I think that’s it,” she sighed, snuggling back down and flipping on the tv. It turned out that she actually ate half his club sandwich too, but he was ok with that. They fell asleep watching office space. It was the best sleep either of them had gotten in three years.


	2. Just a dream?

Mike woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He was beginning to think it had all been a dream when he heard the distinct sound of retching.

“Ginny?” He called as he stumbled toward the bathroom. 

“I’m ok.” 

More retching. 

“I’m coming in,” he announced more than asked. 

“No, I’m… fine. Don’t come in, I’m really gross.”

But the door was already open. He grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under some cold water, before joining her on the floor. He pulled back her hair, put the cloth on the back of her neck and then started to rub her back. “You’re ok, rook. It’s alright.” 

After a few minutes the retching stopped.

“You weren’t kidding about the not feeling well thing,” he joked. “Does this happen everyday? Or should I be offended?”

She shrugged. “Pretty much everyday. It really doesn’t bother you?”

Mike shrugged right back. “My mom was a alcoholic, who routinely came home blackout drunk. I had to take care of her. I know all the tricks.”

“The washcloth?”

“Did it help?”

“Actually, I think it did. Thanks.”

“Alright then, you wanna hang here for a bit, see what else comes up or head back to bed.”

“I think I’m good for now, but I should go, you don’t want me hangin’ around cramping your style. Besides, I’m sure you have much better things to do.”

Mike gritted his teeth. He hated how she was talking about herself. “Actually, last night was my last gig here, so I am free as a bird.” He decided not to mention that he was supposed to be on a plane back to San Diego in a few hours. Tickets could be changed. Finding Baker again if he let her slip through his fingers, would be a challenge. 

She eyed him for a minute but then eased off the floor. “I guess, if you don’t have plans, we could hang out for a bit, but I should go up to my room, change clothes and brush my teeth.” 

He was tempted to offer his own toothbrush, but he didn’t want to push his luck. Ginny had agreed to spend sometime with him, and he knew if he moved too quickly, she would run. She was only gone a half hour, when he heard a knock at the door. 

“Surprised I came back?” She asked, almost like her old self teasing him. 

“Honestly? Yeah, but good surprised. So, what’s on the itinerary for today? Wanna check out the space center, or a museum, or the botanic gardens?”

She looked at him like her was crazy. “Low Profile, old man. Do you know what that means?”

“Alright then, Breakfast?” 

“I could eat,” she agreed. 

“Breakfast, it is. 4 eggs, home fries and a pound of bacon?”

She smiled. “Maybe just some toast… and some bacon.”

“And some ginger ale?”

“Yeah, that would be good.” 

They were three hours into a Bones marathon when she turned to him. “You seriously didn’t have anything to do today?”

He could have lied, but he didn’t. “I was supposed to head home today.”

“Supposed to?”

“Yeah, my plane boarded about an hour ago.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“There are a lot of planes, but there’s only one Ginny Baker, and I wasn’t lying yesterday. I miss you.”

“But… you can’t just rearrange your life for me.”

“Why not?”

Ginny huffed, clearly exasperated. “Because… I’m… I don’t know, because. Now get on your phone and book another flight.”

“Where to?” He asked when a dangerous smirk. “I hear Cabo is wonderful this time of year. Want to find out?”

“Mike, be serious. How exactly do you think this is going to play out?”

His smile dropped and it was clear that he was actually thinking for a minute. “I don’t know, Ginny, I honestly don’t, but the thing is, I don’t want to leave you. Do you want me to go?”

She knew she should say yes. She should say that whatever they had was in the past, and make him move on. He didn’t deserve to be dragged down into her crap, but she just couldn’t bring herself to say the words that would push him away forever. 

Taking her lack of response as a no, he moved on. “Ok then, its settled. I’m staying. My only question is how low profile are we talking? Like house arrest low profile? Or like sunglasses and baseball caps low profile, because I would love to get out of this room for a bit and stretch my legs.”

“I think I could be persuaded to take a walk.”

“Good, because I spotted an ice cream shop up the road, and I would kill for some pistachio right about now.”

“Ugh, you have the worst taste in ice cream. For god’s sake, at least have rocky road like a decent human being if you have to have nuts.” 

He rolled his eyes, falling into the same teasing conversation they had had countless times before.


	3. Going home

“Why Houston?” He asked as they lay in bed watching The Voice. 

“I had some friends in the area, but it isn't like anyone would think to look for me.”

“Is he?” He asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

“Is he, what? Looking for me?”

Mike nodded.

“No, I didn’t sneak away in the night. I just left. He didn’t really care about me as much as he liked bragging that I was his wife. Once he found out about… you know,” she gestured toward her stomach. “Let’s just say he was less than thrilled that I would be out of the game for a couple seasons. No one wants a race horse with a broken leg.”

Mike chewed his cheeks to keep from losing his temper. “You’re not a horse, and you’re not broken.”

“I know, but the metaphor works. I’m not going to be able to play next season.”

“But you could come back, if you wanted to.”

“Mike, be serious. If the time off doesn’t ruin my career, the scandal will.”

“You don’t know that, lots of athletes have kids.”

She rolled her eyes. 

“Speaking of the you know… you don’t look 4 months pregnant,” he said, eyeing her stomach.

She looked down and shrugged. “I was in shape to begin with and the near constant puking hasn’t helped much, but my doctor doesn’t seem too concerned. It is right on schedule, growth wise.”

“That’s good,” he mumbled. 

Silence stretched between them and he thought she might have fallen asleep. In the week since he had stumbled across her, she had slept in his room every night. Every morning she would run up to her room to change and again each night after dinner. He thought about asking her to just bring her stuff to his room, but he didn't want to push his luck. He was just about to switch off the tv and when she finally spoke.

“Amelia says it’s going to hit the press tomorrow. The divorce, not… you know.” She had her face turned away from him, but he could tell she was worried. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t think so. I know you said you didn’t mind hanging around, but it’s already been a week. You should probably go home tomorrow.”

“Ginny…” 

“You’ve been great, but I am on house arrest now for real. I can’t ask you to just stop living your life. Plus, how would it look if someone saw us together?”

“You really want me to go?” He asked. 

She chewed her lip. Of course she didn’t want him to go, but what choice did she have. “Mike, this has been great, but what happens next? I need to be on my own. I need to remember who I am without someone controlling my every move.”

“I didn’t mean…”

She turned quickly, her hand brush his face in comfort. “No, not you, just… You remember what it was like after you’re divorce. I need some space. As much as I love you, if we got together right now it would be a mess, because I’m not me, but if you give me some time I could be me again, and then maybe we could try to be us again.”

A grin lit his face and his own hand covered hers. “You do realize you just said you love me, right?”

Her eyes narrowed as she traced back. Then she shrugged and leaned in to kiss him. It was just a chaste press of the lips which quickly evolved into the best kiss of her life. They were both gasping when she pulled away. “You know I was serious though.”

“I know. I’m not happy about it, but I know. You know that I love you too, right?’

She grinned and couldn’t resist another kiss. Finally he pulled back. 

“Ok, so I’ll head out tomorrow, but we can still talk. Whenever you’re ready, you know where I live. Or if you prefer, I can meet you here, or wherever.” 

“Sounds like a… wait, what about the…” she gestured toward her nearly flat stomach. 

“I love you, Ginny, every part of you, and this baby is a part of you. Whenever you’re ready, I will be right there for you and for it. No matter what.”

Tears welled in her eyes, but she fought them off. “Are you sure?”

He laughed, in that deep, warm way that always made her feel at once at peace and completely on fire. “It would be the highlight of my life to be the father of your baby, if you’ll let me.”

Not knowing what to say, she pulled him in for another kiss. Eventually, she pulled away, settling next to him as she had everyday for the last week. “I’m gonna miss the hell outa you, Lawson.” 

“Me too, Baker,” he sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Always Come Bearing Tacos

Mike sat at the airport watching the story on CNN. They made all the usual comments about how unexpected the split was. Talking heads made assumptions about the cause of the split. Had they rushed in? Had she cheated? Had he? No one guessed the truth. It irritated him that she was right. The majority of them blamed her. The official reason for divorce was irreconcilable differences. One newscaster even speculated that she had been unwilling to give him a child at the cost of her career. That particular comment made his blood boil. He was about 10 seconds from punching the tv when his phone buzzed. 

“You at the gate yet?”

Mike smirked. “Yes, Ma’am. Just got myself a Cinnabon.” 

“God that sounds amazing!”

“I could get you one...”

“Mike…”

“Kidding, I’m kidding. Hey, you’re not watching the news, are you?”

“No, I’m not that crazy. I’m going to rewatch Luke Cage.”

“Again?”

“Don’t judge me. I know for a fact you have watched every episode of Lost at least 3 times, and that is like 6 seasons.”

“You notice different things each time!”

“Whatever you say, old man.”

“Hey, we are boarding, so, I gotta go. Enjoy your show.”

“Have a safe flight. Text me when you get home.”

“Will do. Talk soon, rook.”

After a week together, it felt weird to not have her around, but before that he hadn’t seen her in three years, so really the whole situation was weird. Once he was back home the trappings of normal life caught up. They texted a few times a day, and talked on the phone every night. She never said anything about that last night together, so neither did he. He asked how she was, but she always gave a vague fine. On the bright side, her divorce wasn’t the top story on the news anymore. 

He was sitting by the pool waiting for her nightly call, when his doorbell rang. He was shocked to find Ginny on his front step, bag of take out in hand. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” She asked, with a teasing grin. He shook himself and stepped out of the way. 

“You could have called,” he mumbled, as he followed her into the kitchen. 

“And miss the shocked look on your face? Never.” She moved around his kitchen like she had always been there. 

"Well, at least you come bearing gifts,” he shrugged. 

“Uh, no, this is all for me. This second trimester is no joke.”

“Yeah, I hear growing humans can be exhausting, but you seriously can’t even spare one taco for your old captain?”

She looked as if she was truly considering it. Then she reached up for another plate. “I guess I could be persuaded to share.” 

“So, does this mean you’re back?” He asked, not willing to beat around the bush. 

She turned back to him, suddenly serious. “Back, is complicated. I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. If everything goes well, then I can stay, but Amelia’s is still on the fence. She was half tempted to send me to George Clooney’s place on Lake Como, but I talked her out of it. I’ve made my home here and if I can stay then I’d like to, but…” she mumbled, setting the plates at the island. 

“If the press gets too bad,” Mike finished her thought as he joined her with silverware. 

“Exactly. The fact that is the off season plays in my favor. Not to mention the fact that it isn't my first year any more. People have gotten used to me. In fact, I'm sorta old news. I think the Cubs are going to call up Kelsie Whitmore next season.”

“I’ve been watching her. They might,” he shrugged, taking a bite of his food. 

“But you don’t think they will?” She asked. He could hear the rant on the tip of her tongue. 

“She is still young. She has potential, but even if she gets the call, there is still only one Ginny Baker.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and dug into her own dinner. 

“Can I go with you?” He asked seemingly out of the blue after they ate in silence for a few minutes.

“To Lake Como? I don’t think that was the idea.” 

“No, to the doctor tomorrow. You could stay tonight, and I could drive you tomorrow.”

There were a million reasons to say no, but honestly Ginny didn’t want to. She wanted to stay with him. She hadn’t even booked a hotel, because the last month had been torture. She had woken every night with nightmares. She just wanted a good nights sleep with the man she loved. 

"They're going to do the sonogram. So we’ll get to find out the gender,” she said, instead of answering directly. 

“Have you thought of any names?” 

“I’d like William for a boy, for my pop, but if it’s girl, who knows.”

“I like William. You don’t want to save it in case Will has a kid at some point?”

“Mike, you know Will. If he ever father’s a child it will be in the very loosest sense of the word. I love him, but he hasn’t grown up in all this time. I doubt he will start anytime soon.”

Mike gave a understanding nod. He knew what it was like to have a family you couldn’t count on. He hated that Ginny’s family couldn’t be there for her the way she needed. That being said, he was happy that she turned up on his doorstep. 

“What time is the appointment tomorrow?”

“Eleven, it’s is in La Jolla, so we can sleep in.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he laughed, as he loaded their plates into the dishwasher. “You up for a little Ken Burns before bed?”

“I’m exhausted, old man, how bout Ken Burns in bed.”

“Even better!”


	5. Gender reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short follow up, where we find out what Ginny is having...

“Juliet?” 

“No, what about Aria.”

“Meh, what about Libby?”

Ginny shook her head. “Mackenzie?”

“Kate?’

“Zoe?” 

“Penny?” 

Ginny glared. “Mike, I am not naming this baby after a character from Lost.”

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. Those are all good names.”

“That is debatable, but this kid is going to be stuck with whatever I pick, so I need to be sure.”

“I still can’t believe she’s really just kickin around in there.” His hand went to her stomach, without thinking. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and his hand dropped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine. I’m just giving you shit, in fact…” she snatched his hand and pressed it to her stomach. Mike’s face split with a huge smile as he felt an slight flutter against his hand. “I think she likes you. I noticed it when we were in the sonogram. Every time you asked one of your million and one questions, she would start kickin around, as you so eloquently put it.”

If possible, Mike’s smile grew. “What can I say, ladies of all ages love me.”

“Ugh, don’t even start. My mother still asks about you every time we talk.”

“She does?” He asked, clearly surprised. 

“Yeah, but we only talk like 4 times a year at holidays and birthdays.”

He could tell it was a sore subject, but he couldn’t help but ask, “Have you told her about little Janet?”

“No, and god no, just take Janet off the list. It’s a baby not a middle aged accountant.”

“But she could grow up to be a middle aged accountant, and Janet has character.”

“Just… no. My mother and I haven't actually seen each other in years. He…uh, we had a busy schedule. She got remarried. There just wasn’t time to…”

He could tell she was spinning out. “Hey,” he said calming running a hand up and down her back. “Everything is fine now. We are going to figure all this out, but for what it’s worth, I think you should tell her. I think she would be a pretty great grandma, and it would be nice for Carolina to have at least one.”

“Carolina?”

“Yeah, you’re Virginia, so why not. You are from Carolina after all. If I collect all 50 and have a set.” He said in complete seriousness.

Ginny's eyes almost popped out of her head, before Mike’s teasing smile broke. “You are crazy old man, you know that.”

“But that’s why you love me,” he shrugged, and she couldn’t argue with that.


	6. The little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together isn't always easy, especially when you aren't even really living together.

Living together was an adjustment. She tried to be a good house guest, but ended up apologizing constantly. Mike hated it. His Ginny (or the Ginny he had know when they played together) rarely, if ever, apologized. He missed her fire, but he was afraid that one wrong move would send her out the door. They walked around on egg shells for almost a month before things finally came to a head over the silliest thing. 

“Hey Mike?” Ginny called from the kitchen. 

“Yea?” He was out by the pool reading the newspaper. 

“Can I have a soda?”

He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before she appeared in front of him. 

“Did you not hear me?” She asked. 

“Did I hear you ask if you could have a soda?”

“Yea, you didn’t answer?”

“Baker, you’re gonna be 30 this year. You’ve pretty much moved in here. You act like you’re at home ninety nine percent of the time and then you ask if you can have a soda like you’re some kid who just wondered in off the street. I saw you use my toothbrush the other night.”

“Mine fell in the toilet, and… I just… you’re probably right I shouldn’t be making myself at home here. I’ll find a place today and get out of your hair.”

Panicked, he jumped up and grabbed her arm, but she flinched and he dropped it, immediately putting both hands up. “I didn’t mean it like that. Will you please just sit here for a minute.” 

She rocked back on her heals and her eyes darted around before she closed them. She took several deep breaths, before she opened eyes. When she did, Mike was standing there with a Grape soda in held out to her. She sat down on the other end of the outdoor sofa he had been lounging on. Mike sat on the other end. 

“I want you here, forever, if you’ll stay. I already told you that, but we gotta figure out what we’re doing. I have to go out of town next week. Are you going to stay here while I’m gone? Will you have run off to Lake Como when I get back?”

"You want me to move in with you?”

“Gin.” He gestured at some of her things strewn around. 

She smirked. “Ok. I get it. It’s just I’ve only ever lived with …you know… this is a big thing to me. What if things don’t work out? What if you stop thinking me acting crazy is cute? What if she shows up and neither of us have slept in days and I say something horrible to you and then what?”

“Then we hire a night nurse,” he joked.

She tossed a pillow at him. 

“I’m serious. Stubbs swears by his. Him and Kelly were about to tear each other’s throats out, but then they got some sleep and everything got better.”

“But what if it doesn’t?”

“Gin, I have loved you for a long damn time. And look, I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing, but the good news is you are a stubborn little shit, and I'm a stubborn old man. So, I think we can make this work. I really do. Oh, and, you know, I can also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me.” 

She stared for a minute, trying to process what he was saying and why it seemed so familiar. “Did you just quote runaway bride at me?”

“Well, you know, I paraphrased it a bit, but that doesn’t make it any less true.” 

“You know that was original meant to be a proposal in the movie?”

“Yeah, I’m proposing a life together.”

She opened her soda and took a long drink. “I need to think about it.”

“Of course,” he smiled, rubbing her leg.

“Need to think about it without you touching me,” she snapped, and he snatched his hand back as if it had been burned. Then he stood and backed away. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

Ginny heaved a sigh. “God, it’s is not a thing. I mean it was a thing before, but I know you would never… Look, I’m going to be straight with you. My hormones are like next level right now, and if you rub my damn leg, I’m going to end up trying to jump you on this couch. So just keep your hands to yourself, cause you don’t want all of this.” She gestured to herself. 

Mike sat back down and smirked as his arm hooked onto the back of the couch. “Who says I don’t want all of that?” 

“Mike, I am 6 months pregnant.”

“Yea?”

“What you have some weird pregnancy fetish?”

“No, I have a perfectly normal Ginny Baker fetish.”

She stared at him for a minute waiting for the punchline, but it never came. Instead she found that familiar heat in his eyes. She tried to resist it. She really did, but the heat pooled in her stomach and she just didn’t care anymore. 

She woke up a few hours later in his empty bed. She could here him humming in the hall and a moment later the door swung open. 

“Hey there, sleepyhead. I made grilled cheese,” he said, as he set the tray in her lap. 

“Can I get a shirt or my panties?”

He laughed and picked the tray back up. She threw on his shirt and her underwear and then crawled back into bed. 

“Ready now, your highness?”

She grinned at him. 

"Remind me why I put up with you again?” He teased as he flopped onto the bed next to her and grabbed a sandwiched from the pile on the tray. 

“Come on, you know I blow you away.” 

He couldn’t argue with that, especially after the last few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolute shit at smut, so I just leave it up to you to fill in the spicy parts.


	7. Mike's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike comes home to a bit of a mess.

Mike couldn’t wait to get home. A week felt so much longer once he knew that Ginny was at his house. The work had been fine. Nothing to write home about, but the kids were always excited to see him and asked him a lot about playing with Ginny, which allowed him to talk about his favorite subject. At night they talked on the phone, but it wasn’t the same. 

As he walked in the door, he was met by the distinct smell of something burning.

“Ginny?” He called, walking toward the kitchen. 

“Shit! God dammit! God damn, gahhh.” 

He started to panic as the stream of curses came from the kitchen. “Are you ok?”

“Don’t come…” 

“What the hell?” Ginny was standing in the middle of the kitchen, covered in splashes of flour, frosting and god knew what else. 

“…in.” She looked at him and tears welled in her eyes. “Surprise?”

As he looked around the kitchen, he noted several cakes in various levels of falling apart. “What are you up to, Rook?”

“Well, it’s your birthday, and I remembered that you said your mom used to make a big deal about always making your cake herself. You know, how it was like the one day a year when you got to be a kid. So, I thought, since you were coming home today, I would surprise you, but now your early and nothing is going right and I used up all the flour, but it still isn’t right and everything is ruined.”

Mike had to think about what day it was. It had been years since he had celebrated his birthday. Three years in fact. She was right, of course. He had completely forgotten his own birthday. Carefully picking his way through the mess of the kitchen he pulled her in for a tight hug. 

“Mike, I’m a mess. You’re going to get dirty.”

“So?” He shrugged and pulled her closer. 

“Happy Birthday,” she sighed, allowing the relief that he was home again to overtake her. 

“Thank you. Believe it or not, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

"I guess I should try to cook more often then."

"Or maybe not. You are an amazing woman, Ginny Baker, and you make one hell of a smoothie, but other than that maybe you should leave the cooking to me."

“I missed you,” she mumbled into his shirt.

“Yeah, I missed you too.”

“Should we order some take out?”

“Why don’t you go take a shower, and I will get this cleaned up. Then we can order whatever you want.” 

“Or, we could shower together. I did get you all dirty after all.” She teased.

“I like the way you think, Baker.” He pulled back and licked a bit a of frosting from a spot on her neck. “And the way you taste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am working on the next chapter, but this popped into my head last night when I was trying to sleep, so I thought I would throw it in.


	8. Birth coach to the stars

“Amelia is having a lady come by later,” Ginny announced as she handed him a smoothie. 

“A lady?”

“A birth coach.” 

“I thought we were going to take a class?”

“Amelia thought it would be hard to get an NDA from everyone in the class. This lady is supposedly the best. ‘Birth coach to the stars.’ Amelia says she worked with a bunch of big name people, but of course she can't tell us who. She is driving down from LA.”

“Cool, do we need anything?”

“No, apparently she is a one stop shop.”

“Sounds perfect.” He kissed her on the cheek. She kissed him back, but hers landed on his lips. They were in full make out mode, Mike’s hands up her shirt when the door bell rang. Mike groaned. “Alright, maybe not perfect.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “We can get back to this later.”

“Promise?” 

Ginny just laughed as she walked toward the door straightening her clothes. 

“Hi, you must be Virginia. My name is Lavender. I am so excited to work with you.” The woman had long mousy brown hair. She looked like she had just stumbled out of Woodstock in a flowing dress with about 10 beaded necklaces. Ginny swallowed a groan. 

“It’s Ginny, come in.” She lead her through the house to the living room where mike was waiting. Their eyes meant and he bit back a smirk. 

“Hi, I’m Mike.”

“Nice to meet you Michael. My name is Lavender.”

Mike barked out a laugh and covered it poorly with a coughing fit. Ginny gave him a firm pat on the back and a pinch to get him to stop. 

“Where do we start?” Ginny asked trying to press past the awkwardness. 

“Have you made a birth plan yet?”

“The plan is to have a baby. How much more plan do we need?” Mike asked. 

Lavender scoffed. “Michael, there are a lot of things to consider when it comes to having a baby. Home or hospital birth? Who will be in the room? Do you want a doula? Will Virginia be having a natural birth or using drugs? Would you like to bank the cord blood? What about the placenta?”

Mike glanced at Ginny and saw that she was panicking. He glared at the woman, who looked at Ginny and quickly quieted. Then Mike turned to Ginny pressing his head to hers and stroking her back. “Hey, babe. We got this. Remember, still 10 weeks to go. Plenty of time to figure everything out. Just breath.” 

Once she was calm again everyone sat down. “Ok, one thing at a time. Gin, home or hospital birth?”

“Hospital, I think.”

“Ok. Cool, what's next?” Mike asked looking at Lavender.

“Who will be in the room with you?” 

Ginny chewed her lip. She should have talked about this with him before Lavender showed up. She wanted Mike with her. Even if he just held her hand. If she was being honest with herself, she had been avoiding thinking too much about the birth. The whole idea was weird and foreign. 

Mike on the other hand, thought that Ginny didn’t want him in the room but didn’t want to hurt his feelings. 

Lavender sensed the tension and tried to move on. “We can decide that later. Have you thought about what method you’d like to try? I am versed in Lamaze, the Bradley method, hypo-birth and the alexander technique.” They both stared at her. “Alright then, we’ll start at the beginning.”

An hour later, they knew more about birth options than they had ever wanted to. That didn’t make it any less overwhelming. Lavender walked them through some basic breathing techniques and promised to come back the next week. They promised to do some research in the mean time. After walking her out mike came back to the living room and slumped onto the couch next to Ginny. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I just thought, people have been doing it for thousands of years. How hard can it be? I’m an athlete for christ sake.”  
“What do you want to do?”

“Ugh, I don’t know. I thought that was the point. I don’t know anything! I don’t know what to do! I don’t even know the options. I just want…” she sputtered to a stop mid rant. 

“What? Whatever you want, Babe. Just tell me.”

“I want you to hold my hand and I want a healthy baby.”

“Ok, I can’t control the second thing, but I will be there,” he promised grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“But it won’t be weird for you? It’s ok if you don’t want to. You can tell me. I don’t want to make you feel like you have to be in the room if you don’t want to.”

“I want to be there. I want to meet our little princess. I thought you didn’t want me there.” 

She shook her head and laughed, curling into him. He put an arm around her and pulled her even closer. “Ok, so in the room it is you and me. That’s one thing off the list. Now, what’s a doula again and why do we want one?”

"I have no idea."


	9. Something isn't right

“You know those times I told you I knew I was being crazy?” She asked as she walked down the stairs. 

“You mean like the time you threw the waffle iron at my head?”

“Um, yeah, well, I know this sounds crazy, but I just feel like something’s not right,” she announced as she sat down at the island. 

“With us, or the day, or the world?”

“With the baby, I just…”

Without another word, he switched off the stove and grabbed his keys. “We’ll call in on the way.” 

“Wait, I’m probably being crazy, Mike. I’m only 35 weeks pregnant, nothing should be happening yet. I have an appointment in a few days…I don’t even know what… just something is…”

“Gin, you know your body better than anyone. If you feel like something isn't right, we are going to take you to go get checked out.”

“They are probably just going to check her heart rate and say we are wasting their time.”

“Then we waste their time. I love hearing her heartbeat, you can blame it all on me. Say I’m a worry wart.”

“You are a worry wart.”

“So, prove me wrong, go to the doctor. Have them tell me nothing is wrong, you get to be right and I will look silly. You love that.”

She would have laughed, but honestly she was glad he was taking her seriously. All she could think was that if he had been her ex, he probably wouldn’t have. They drove to the doctor in silence, but she had his right hand held tight the whole way. The nurse tried to give them some attitude about not having an appointment, but Mike went nearly nuclear, and a few minutes later she was in a room slipping into a paper gown. 

“Ms. Baker, Mr. Lawson, I thought I wasn’t supposed to see you for a few more days,” Dr. Tate commented as she flipped through Ginny’s chart. 

“Ginny says something is wrong,” Mike said, cutting right to the chase.

“Well with first time mom’s sometimes it feels that way, but you’re here, so we will give you a check just to make sure.” 

Mike sighed in relief. If the doctor wasn’t worried, then he could relax. When the doctor checked her blood pressure, she quickly schooled her features, though.

“Is something wrong?” Ginny asked.

“I’m just going to take it again. Can we try the other arm?”

Ginny held out her other arm. Again the doctor took her blood pressure, then frowned. 

“You got us on pins and needles here doc? How are my girls?” 

Dr. Tate was a kind older woman in her mid fifties. They had seen her several times, and each time, Mike had enjoyed her teasing sense of humor, but today was different. He could see the stress on her face. She looked like a batter about to go against Ginny. That was not a good thing. 

“You’re blood pressure is higher than I’d like, but I am going to check on baby, and then we are going to get you some medicine to see if we cant get that BP down.”

“But if you can’t?” Mike asked.

“We’re not there yet Mike, but stressing Ginny isn't going to help.”

Mike frowned and turned back to Ginny, who looked truly terrified. “It’s gonna be ok, Babe. You knew and we are here and now we just gotta let Doc do her thing. We got this.”

Ginny nodded tucking her head into his chest. He held her hand as the doppler searched for a heartbeat. After the longest moment of his life, the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. He closed his eyes and let out the breath he’d been holding. 

“See, baby girl is strong like her Mama,” Mike said confidently, but as he counted the beats, he noticed something was off. The heartbeat was slower than normal, not by much, but when he looked at Dr. Tate, he knew he was right. 

“Ok, Ginny, here's what we are going to do,” Dr. Tate started out calmly. “I am going to go get you that medicine for you blood pressure, and while I’m out a nurse is going to come in at hook up a monitor for baby. Her heart rate is a little lower than we like, so we want to keep an eye on that, but everything is fine. You are in good hands.” 

An hour later, things hadn’t gotten any better. The medicine wasn’t working, and no amount of mediating could keep Ginny from starting to panic. Dr. Tate decided they should go to the hospital. From there things went so quickly that Mike couldn’t really process. One minute they were in an observation room, and the next they were handing him a pair of scrubs and prepping Ginny for a c-section. 

“I’m scared, Mike,” she whispered as the wheeled her down the hall.

“I know, babe, but we have the best doctor and I am going to be right there with you. It is all going to work out. You just have to believe that.” 

“Ok. Ok, I’ll try, but you have to promise me something.”

“Of course, whatever you want.”

“Promise me, you’ll stay with her. I don’t want her to be alone.”

“Ginny,” he sighed. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if they would let him into the nursery. It was one of those things they hadn’t planned for. 

Ginny blunt nails dug into his forearm. “Mike, she CAN’T be alone. I have to know that you are looking out for her.” Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. 

“I swear, I wont let her out of my sight,” he promised. 

“You ready?” Dr. Tate asked.

“Mike can stay with the baby, right?” Ginny asked. 

“We will get him a nursery bracelet. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Ok, I’m ready.” Ginny gave a nod he had seen a thousand times before on the mound. From there things went quickly. Within a few minute he was looking at the very red face of their little girl. In that moment, he truly became a father. All those things teammate’s with kids had said over the years made sense. He knew without a doubt that he would do anything for their little girl. 

“She’s beautiful, Gin. She looks just like you… so beautiful.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and stroked her hair. “You did so good, babe.”

“Go on,” she snapped, jerking her head toward where the nurses were checking the baby out. Mike did as he was told. 

“Yeah, there Princess. Happy Birthday!” He called in a low tone.The baby’s eyes immediately searched for him, hands flailing until she caught the finger he held out. “She’s got your grip, Gin.”   
“Don’t start. Little league isn’t for a few years yet, Coach,” Ginny laughed. 

The nurse moved her to a scale and Mike was surprised again. At 35 weeks she was already 6 pounds 8 ounces. A minute later, the nurse handed him the little burrito that was his very swaddled daughter. 

“We have to take her to the nursery to check her out because she is premature, but maybe she would like to see mom real quick.”

Tears dripped down his face. He couldn’t believe she was real. He took the three steps to Ginny, and kneeled by her head. 

“She’s good?” Ginny asked. 

“She’s perfect,” he nodded. “We are going to go to the nursery for a check up and meet you in the recovery room.”

“Ok, I love you, baby! Have fun with daddy and I will see you in a little bit.”

Then the nurse tapped his shoulder. He gave Ginny one more kiss and walked away. He thought they were in the clear, until Dr. Tate meet him in the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't fall off the face of the earth. Unfortunately for whatever reason my motivation just leaves me every year in the spring. I have been really hesitant to post this chapter as I have had some comments that the story is rushed or the timing is weird. Timing is like that hardest thing for me. I literally walked up to my husband and said I know you like me do you want to date or not. Beating around the bush isn't my thing so while I understand why people might think that the timing is weird i just think it is a when harry met sally thing. When you finally figure out the person you want to be with you just want to be with them and screw everyone else and their ideas about timing or whatever. So if you are still with me there are like 2-3 chapters left already planned out. Hopefully the rest will be up soon.


	10. Recovery

“What’s up, Doc?” He asked hoping that he was wrong about the look on her face. 

“Ginny had some complications. She is stable now, but she had more bleeding than is normal. She had to have a transfusion.”

“But she’s okay?” He asked, patting the baby Who was tucked into his button up when she started to fuss. 

“She is going to be alright. Her blood pressure is down and with another transfusion I expect her to make a full recovery.”

“Can we see her?”

“I think you should stay here a bit longer. Ginny is pretty out of it and she needs her rest. I will have the nurse come get you when she starts to come around.”

“She really doesn’t like hospitals though. If I can keep the little slugger quiet, can I just sit there. I think she would do better if she wakes up to a familiar face. Even if it is my ugly mug.”

Dr. Tate thought for a minute, then sighed. “I guess as long as you two don’t wake up my patient and the nurses in here say she can leave it would be alright.”

After a few minutes of instruction from the nurse, Mike pushed the baby’s bassinet down the hall to Ginny’s room. He tucked her back into his shirt, where she seemed particularly happy and feed her for the first time alternatively looking at the love of his life and the angel in his arms. 

It was several hours before Ginny woke with a start. 

“You’re fine, Babe. We are all good.” Mike soothed, rubbing her hand until her eyes met his. 

“Baby’s ok?”

“Baby Girl is fine, see?” He gesture to the baby passed out on his chest. 

“Her lungs?”

“Are fine.”

“10 fingers?”

“And 10 toes. Counted myself, several times while you were out.”

“God, I have a headache.”

“Yeah, they said you probably would. Push the button and the nurse will bring you something.”

“But she’s ok?”

“Yep.”

“And I’m ok?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re ok?”

“I am perfect, though I should be the last thing on your mind. I mean, one of us just had emergency surgery and it wasn’t me. I just got to spend several hours with my best girl here.”

“I thought I was your best girl?” She teased, though he could see she was almost falling asleep again already. 

“You’re both my best girls,” he laughed. 

“I guess I can live with that,” she mumbled as her eyes drifted shut again.

The nursery nurse came back while Ginny was sleeping and took the baby for routine checks. Mike walked down with her and watched as they did her hearing screening (which she passed with flying colors). 

“You could go back to the room and sleep. We can keep an eye on her.” A nurse named Ziah offered. 

“I’m fine.” Mike shrugged. It was only 3 pm even if it felt much later. The stress of the day weighed on him, but he knew letting his little girl out of his sight wasn’t an option. He pushed the bassinet back to Ginny’s room and waited. 

At six someone brought in a dinner tray for Ginny. She opened her eyes at the smell of food but when she saw the tray she quickly frowned. 

“What is this?” She asked.

“Because of your surgery, we have you on a special diet,” the nurse explained. 

“But I really want so some bacon… and tacos, or maybe… mmmm, Mike could you get me one of those BBQ pizzas I like?”

Mike looked at the nurse.

“If you keep this down and we run it by Dr. Tate. Then you can send him out for whatever you want.”

Ginny groaned and looked at the tray again. Then she looked up and glared at Mike and the nurse. “I’ll remember this the next time you order a triple bacon burger,” she grumbled.

Mike choked back a laugh. “With that I think I will go check out the cafeteria and see if I can find any…”

Ginny glared and cleared her throat. 

“Low fat cottage cheese and turkey sandwich.” 

Ginny nodded. He could have gotten whatever he wanted and scarfed it down before returning up stairs, but he figured adhering to a special diet for a few days wouldn’t kill him and if Ginny had to do it he might as well too. 

He had just pushed the button for the elevator to go back upstairs, when another man talking loudly on a cell phone walked up and pushed the button several times. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be back in the office in a hour. I gotta go see my kid. Haha, right… yeah just tell them I took a late lunch. See you tonight.” 

Mike shook his head. What an asshole! His kid’s in the hospital and he is making dinner plans. The door opened and Mike stepped in only then realizing who the guy on the phone was.

“Jimmy Reed?” He asked, hoping he was wrong. 

“Mike Lawson, great to finally meet the guy screwing my wife.” The guy actually stuck his hand out.

“EX-wife and what are you doing here?” Mike ground out, hitting the button to stop the elevator. 

“I’m here to meet my kid, and I’m kinda in a hurry so if you could get this thing moving again, that would be great.”

“What is it going to take to get you to sign whatever papers dissolve your claim on my daughter and make you sure we never see you again?”

“Seriously man?”

“Seriously,” Mike snapped, his knuckles white around the bowing hospital tray in his hands. 

“5 million.”

“5 million and we never hear from you again?”

“5 Million… and you know, now that I think about it, I heard you have a ’67 corvette.”

“You want my car?” Mike asked incredulously. 

“You want my daughter,” the asshole shrugged. 

“Fine, leave now, I’ll have my lawyer send the papers to you and you’ll have the money and the car by the end of the week, but I swear to god if you come near Ginny or MY daughter again, I’ll kill you.”

“Is that a threat?”

Mike just stared at the idiot. 

“Alright, you got it. I don’t want anything to do with that wh…”

Mike punched the idiot before he could finish his thought. Then he pushed the button that restarted the elevator. “You say one word about this and I go to the papers with everything.” The elevator doors, Mike picked up his now ruined tray and left without a look back.


	11. The name game

“She needs a name,” Ginny frowned as she looked at the stack of paper work the nurse brought with breakfast. 

“So soon?”

“We can't just call her baby girl all her life.”

“Why not? Baby Girl Baker does have certain ring to it.”

“Well, for one, what if we decide to have another?”

“Really?”

“Well, not anytime soon, but in a few years, maybe… I don’t know… would you even want to?”

“Uh, yeah! I hated being an only child. Hell, I’d be down for a house full of little Ginnys.”

“Let’s not go that far, but one or two more would be ok.”

Mike grinned already imagining his new family. “Alright, little one, baby girl is out. What about Gwen?”

The baby whimpered in his arms.

“She says no. What about Delilah? ”

“I feel like I would always just be singing that song whenever I heard her name.” 

"It’s a good song,” she shrugged. 

“It really isn’t. Especially to be floating around my head forever.”

“You think of something then.”

“I actually did think of one name, but you are probably going to think it’s dumb.”

“Dumber than naming our kid after a lost character?”

He glared at her.

“I mean, go ahead, I won’t laugh. I promise.”

“What about Bell?”

“Belle? Like the princess?”

“Well yeah, I guess, but I was thinking more like Bluebells. Remember when we were in Houston and we went to the Botanical gardens. You said that the bluebell reminded you of home. Growing up riding your bike to practice and around town, and I just thought that was a good memory and we don’t have a lot of those.”

Ginny fought back tears and smacked the arm that was not holding the baby. “Dammit Mike. You know my hormones are all over the place. You can’t just say something like that.”

“You don’t like it?” He asked searching her face. 

“Of course I like it. It’s perfect and you know it, ya jerk.”

He grinned and shifted the baby in his arms. “Hear that Bell. Mama said I was right. We have to write this down, or no one will believe us.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and started on the mountain of paperwork in front of her.


	12. And they all lived happily ever after

Bluebell Alexandria Baker-Lawson left the hospital four days after she arrived. She was perfect. Everyone said so, especially her father. It only took one meeting with Ginny’s ex-husband to get him to sign away his legal rights. Mike’s name was on the birth certificate, and he was the only father she ever cared about. 

In the months after Bell’s arrival Ginny reconnected with old friends, especially Evelyn. Her mother came to stay for a few weeks, and while their relationship was never great, they at least made a point to call more. Ginny, Mike and Bell spent Christmas in Carolina and Janet came out to be with them on Easter. 

Ginny did make it back to the game, managing to secure another World Series ring in the process. Every game Bell sat tucked between Mike and Papa Al. She had jerseys in every size. While Mike always sported one that read Mr. Baker, as Bell got older she liked to tease her parents by choosing to between Baker and Lawson, and sometimes even Sanders, Duarte, or Miller. 

She was seven when she bumped into a strange man at the mall. 

“Bluebell?” The man asked. Bell tensed, she was used to people knowing her name, but for some reason the guy just seemed off. She took two steps back and calmly called out for her father. Within seconds she was scooped up into his familiar arms. Her father was glaring at the man. 

“I was just shopping,” the man said defensively. “There’s no way I could have known she’d be here. I just said hello.”

“That true, Princess?” 

“Not really, he just said my name, like a creep. Can we go now? I want to get back before Will wakes up from his nap.” 

"Absolutely, sweetheart. Jimmy, I hope you haven't forgotten our deal. I'd hate to get lawyers involved again." 

The man held up both hands and backed away. Mike sent one more glare toward the man, before turning to walk away. 

“Who was that, Dad?”

“No one, just promise me if you ever see him again you will tell me or mom right away.” 

She thought it was weird that he was still carrying her as if she were a little kid and not the very grow up 7 that she was, but she didn’t complain. “I promise.”

Once she was buckled into the car, he finally relaxed and she decided to try to shake off the weird interaction. 

“Hey, Dad?”

“Yep?”

“Can we get ice cream on the way home?”

“Sure, what kind.”

“Since Mom’s not with us, we can get pistachio.”

“That’s my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been listening to this song "Blue ain't your color" by keith urban, and this is what I came up with.


End file.
